A Second Chance
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: Another reincarnation fic(Man, what is it with me doing these?) The intro is kinda wierd, so read the second chapter before you flame me. Yay! I fixed everything!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

A/N: If this sucks and/or doesn't make sense, I'm very sorry. I started writing this because I finished my math final an hour early.

A Second Chance

Intro.

__

Listen, my warriors, for you will need to know of your task before you venture forth into the world of men once more. Their world is in trouble. Countless wars and immense hatred of others is bringing them ruin. Their hearts are filled with a merciless thirst for bloodshed. They risk being plunged into darkness. Among the ruthless hearts of mankind, there are 21 humans whose souls are filled with light. They are the only ones who can chase away the evil that plagues the world around them. However, if they are informed of their mission too late, then not even these beings can save their people. Your task is to gather the 21 chosen ones and inform them of their quest. You must unite them and guide them on their way. You cannot fail. Go now, and complete your task. I'll be waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what did you think? Please review!!!!!!!


	2. Why Do Schools Always Start on Wednesday...

Sorry. I don't own FY

Even though I wish it was mine

If I had my way

I'd have Tasuki stay

Then we'd both have some fresh apple pie.

A/N: I'm gonna try to make this chapter long. Do you know how hard it is to type in English while listening to Mexican music(OV7 to be exact)?

A Second Chance

Chapter 1

A 17 year-old Genrou woke with a start. He was relieved when he found that he was in his bedroom. He looked around at his walls, which were plastered with Good Charlotte and Offspring posters, as he came to a conclusion. 'I must have had that dream again,' he thought. He ran a hand through his flaming red hair in thought. That dream had always occurred to him every once in awhile, but now it was plaguing quite frequently. Every time, it was the exact same thing. There was a big, red, phoenix-like bird, followed by 7 vague silhouettes of people that he didn't know but looked remarkably familiar. Then a strange voice started saying something about a task and darkness controlling the human world. The voice also mentioned something about 21 pure-hearted beings. Or was it 25? Genrou shook his head and looked at his clock. It read 6:59 AM. He let out a soft laugh. 'No wonder I can't remember properly! It's to early to think!' Deciding that he was hungry, the red-head got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Genrou slowly entered the kitchen wearing a pair of black boxers and not wearing a shirt(A/N:*drool*). Looking up, he saw his 13 year-old brother eating a waffle. "Mornin' Doukun," he said sleepily.

"Good morning Genrou," Doukun replied

Genrou popped a waffle into the toaster. "I had that dream again..."

Doukun looked up. "Again?!?! You've had that dream everyday for the past 2 weeks!"

"I know"

Doukun got a wondering look in his eye. "That's odd," he stated. His tone caused Genrou to look at him. Doukun continued, "I had that dream last night, too."

"You're right! That is weird!"

"Hmmm..."

The 2 brothers sat in silence for a while. Finally, Doukun spoke. "What are you going to do today?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll sleep for a couple hours."

"You sleep too much!"

"That's 'cause I've got nothing better to do."

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend!"

"Hell no! I can hardly stand being in the same room as most of the girls at school! How do you think I would handle having a girlfriend?!?!"

"Speaking of school...You do remember that school starts tomorrow, don't you?"

Genrou groaned. "Ugh! How could I forget! Tomorrow's Wednesday! What is it with this damn educational system! Why the hell do they decide to start school in the middle of the week! Why couldn't they start it on a Monday or something!" Doukun chuckled as he listed to his older brother rant. Today was going to be a long day...

\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///

*sigh* So much for long! I guess I'm just made to do short chapters... Oh, well! Please review! Before I forget, if anyone has any ideas of what DC could stand for, besides Demonic Chaos, I mean, please tell me in a review! I'm actually hoping that all the possibilities will be humorous! I need them for a fic! It will be called, "What In The Seven Hells Does 'DC' Stand For?" I hope I can get enough ideas to do it! I've already got ten!


End file.
